Secrets and Stories
by Notebook-ramblings
Summary: Hermione has a secret that shes convinced herself she will not tell anyone. Harry is determined to find out what that secret is. Will romance spark? -Im looking for a better title-
1. The Boring Day

By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
~*~ It was a very boring day indeed at number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Harry was lying drowsily in the back yard, not caring to do much of anything when he heard a loud commotion coming from inside the house.  
  
He sighed and slowly got up, he might as well find out what happened. He could hear his Uncle speaking to some one in the sitting room, turning into the room he was very shocked to see a familiar slightly bushy head standing there.  
  
Hermione was talking to Uncle Vernon as if trying to convince him of something that he looked already convinced and eagerly shaking his head about.  
  
"Oh-Harry, there you are I was just asking your Uncle if you could maybe come with me for the rest of the summer. I have to stay with Ron and his family and we all would like you to stay too."  
  
"Okay you know I would love to, but why are you-"She cut him off, "I'll explain everything later." She looked down at the recently shampooed carpet but looked back up again.  
  
Her eyes were clouded over and he could tell she had been crying, "Please come with me Harry." She looked hopefully up at him with that look on her face, ugh that look, the look that could get him to do anything.  
  
"Alright just let me get my stuff." Harry was back in a matter of minutes because his trunk had remained packed since he returned.  
  
"That was fast," Hermione said. "What did you do, stay packed?"  
  
"Er-yes?"  
  
"Oh Harry," They walked out to the car in silence until, "A taxi? Hermione, why do we have a taxi cab?"  
  
"Um well, you see, Ron's parents couldn't come get us, and after all I didn't think it would be the best idea. And my Mum, well, she j-just c- couldn't." She stuttered.  
  
"I see," he didn't want to ask anymore questions, her eyes had started to fill with tears again and he didn't want to be responsible for making her cry. Something was obviously wrong though, and Harry was determined to figure it out because after all, he couldn't stand to see Hermione sad.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So.love it? Hate it? This was just a starter chapter, I hope it was okay. So please review and I don't mind flamers if they actually have a decent reason to not like the story. Oh if anyone is wondering, I am still working on 'Isolation' but I just needed a short break from it. 


	2. Arrival

Secrets and Stories  
  
Chapter 2: Arrival  
  
By Teenage Drama Queen 17  
  
~*~  
  
The arrival at The Weasley's was nothing short of ceremonious.  
  
After tons of hugs and handshakes Harry was thankful to be able to bring his stuff up to Ron's room. Hermione was trudging along behind him to bring her stuff to Ginny's room. Harry turned to face her at the landing.  
  
"Hermione, I know that something's wrong." She looked at him questionably, but he went on. "I can just tell, and I know you may not want to talk about it at the moment but I am here when you want to."  
  
With that he continued up the stairs unable to look at her anymore, it was just so hard to see her sad.  
  
The room was slightly crowded with Ron's things but Harry managed to find room for his own things. Then he took to lying on his cot that was already set up for him, to think for a bit, but because he was already so tired, he didn't even know when he drifted off.  
  
He was jerked awake by Ron's insistent yells and shakes.  
  
"Harry come on, wake up! It's time to eat." Ron bounded off downstairs again.  
  
He was disappointed; his dream had been really good. It was something about Hermione, that's all that he could remember now.  
  
Ugh, Harry knew he liked her, but he could barely even admit it to himself, let alone her.  
  
Suddenly there was another shake at his shoulder, but this one was different, more gentle, "Harry, hey Harry!" Hermione was trying to get him up but he stayed the way he was, laying on his side with his eyes closed.  
  
"Oh for heaven's sake! Harry, I know that you're awake!" She was getting desperate, "Fine, I give up trying to be nice, you have forced me to take desperate actions!"  
  
Harry could practically hear her smiling but he would not give up this charade.  
  
So she jumped on top of him and started to tickle him. He burst out laughing immediately and tickled her back, they stayed like this for a while, just tickling and laughing but Harry managed to pin Hermione beneath him. He had stopped tickling her but she was still laughing heartily. He watched her with much interest and she became aware of this and her laughter slowly drifted away.  
  
They both turned serious and were fully aware of their positions. Harry couldn't stop himself; he leaned down as if to kiss her but stopped about a half a millimeter away just before she closed her eyes. He gave a fake and not very convincing laugh and stood up beside the cot.  
  
She slowly got the hint and followed his lead down the stairs to eat, where they were greeted once again by the entire Weasley clan. "Geez what took so long?" asked a very impatient Ron.  
  
"Hmm, we j-just, Harry wouldn't get up." Hermione stuttered.  
  
At least it was half the truth.  
  
The real truth was that Harry had been so close to kissing her, it pained him that he lost his nerve at the last second.  
  
This was the only thing on his mind all through supper.  
  
~*~  
  
So like it?? I know its moving a little fast but I have a reason why it is, okay? So please just review. 


End file.
